Simplemente Videl
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Gohan tendrá que luchar por el amor de Videl, claro está si es que la ama. U/A.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

 **Simplemente Videl.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Basada en la novela "Simplemente María"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" para mí fue la mejor noticia del mundo... para tí era un problema "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gohan &Videl**.

* * *

Paso el trapo de limpieza por el mueble lleno de retratos familiares de la casa en donde trabajaba. Videl tarareaba una de aquellas canciones que escuchaba en la vieja radio de su casa ,de sus labios apenas salían pedazos de una de las viejas canciones de Arjona, ese cantautor que ponia a temblar su corazón con cada una de las letras de sus canciones. Paso el dichoso trapo por cada marco, quitando cualquier partícula de polvo.

Una sonrisa se estampó en sus labios al recordar a cierto joven de cabello y ojos azabaches - Gohan - susurró para sí. Desde que llego a la ciudad buscando trabajo, todos la veían de menos por ser una chica de campo, sus vestidos largos y coloridos, su forma de hablar tan inadecuada a ojos deblos demás y su ignorancia ante los utensilios más modernos. Videl era la unica hija del señor satán, un viejo enfermizo y muy pobre con deudas pendientes, ante la situación, ella optó por dejar su hogar e ir en busca de mejores condiciones para su padre.

\- ¡limpia bien! - reprendió el dueño de la casa - no creas que por ser una india ignorante te voy a tener paciencia y que no sepas limpiar bien, de seguro tu casa era una pocilga - la mirada del viejo recorría con descaro el menudo cuerpo de la ojiazul.

\- ser pobre no quiere decir que sea cochina

\- ¡ja! Hasta para hablar eres un asco- dijo acercándose - sin embargo, si aceptas estar bajo mis... cuidados yo te puedo convertir en una dama - ella retrocedió ante la invasión a su espacio personal. Videl no era nada tonta, siempre se percató de las miradas lujuriosas que el tipo le lanzaba.

\- aléjese patrón

-¿te pongo nerviosa?- preguntó con burla - es la primera vez que un tipo tan guapo como yo se te acerca ¿verdad?

\- no, hay uno que esta mucho más mejor que usted - sonrió

\- ¡amor! - una voz femenina hizo eco en la casa, unos suaves pasos llegaron hasta la sala obligando al tipo a alejarse de Videl - traje todo para hacer tu cena favorita

\- gracias mi vida

\- Videl tienes la noche libre

\- gracias señito - agradeció bajo la mirada de molestia de él al no poder cumplir con su cometido.

Suspiró tranquila al sentir como la brisa nocturna golpeaba su rostro dándole confianza y seguridad, llegó a la plaza que conectaba las residencias de la zona. Esperando en una de las bancas a que llegara su chico de cabellos oscuros.

-¿quien soy?- unas manos se posaron en sus ojos mientras que un aroma varonil inundaba el lugar - Gohan - contestó con una risita. Él paso sus labios por el lóbulo de la chica logrando que ésta se estremeciera ante el roce.

Estrujo la falda de su vestido y mordió su labio inferior para no soltar un traicionero jadeo.

\- hola preciosa - le dió un beso desesperado - Gohan - gimió contra sus labios.

\- te extrañe - susurró agitado

\- yo también

Gohan era una de las personas que no la veía de menos, si distinta pero no de menos. Con detalles pequeños la fue conquistando poco a poco, para él solo era pasar el rato con una chica totalmente opuesta a las demás, sin embargo el conquistado fue él al conocerla más a fondo hasta el punto de sentir más que cariño por ella, no sabia si era amor puesto nunca se habia enamorado, mas sabia que el sentimiento era fuerte e incontrolable.

\- tengo que decirte algo - dijo ella emocionada

\- dime - era imposible no sonreir con ternura ante ella

\- si...- inhaló con fuerza y de su morral sacó un papel todo arrugado - estoy embarazada ¡seremos padres!- la felicidad que emanaba era abrumadora, sus ojos azules brillaban mas que las estrellas del cielo, que las lamparas de luz blanca del parque , mucho más que el metal mas valioso

-no... - susurró lleno de temor - no, no, eso no puede ser... use preservativo me cuide no,no, no ¡no!- llevó sus manos a su cabellos, a su rostro, a su pecho pellizcandose para despertar de ese mal sueño, era en vano - no

\- tengo un mes que no me baja la regla, fui al doctor y pos me dijo que estoy preñada ¿no estas feliz? - su ingenuidad la alejaba de la frustración de él - Gohan..

\- Videl, yo... yo... - era demasiado para él, no podia hacerse cargo de un bebé ¡no! Su padre lo mataría y mas por haberse metido con una chica que no estaba a su altura , a su nivel social ¡Dios! Tenia que buscar una solución rápida que lo sacara de ese problema... pero ¿y si?- aborta - dijo mirandola a los ojos - aborta a ese bebé

-¡¿que?! - aterrada abrió sus ojos a mas no poder ¿escuchó bien?¿abortar? No, no -¡no!- grito con un nudo en su pecho - ¿porque me pides eso? ¿acaso no estas feliz?

\- Videl yo... no estoy listo para eso ,aun no -la tensión arropó a ambos jovenes sin compasión - no puedo hacerme cargo de ese bebé - señaló su vientre respectivamente - ese bebé no debe nacer

Videl no daba crédito a sus oidos, él la estaba ¿rechazando? pero...pero -¿porqué?

\- entiende, no estámos listos para un paquete así

-¿pa..paquete?- su voz se quebró - ¿no te casarás conmigo?- no supo como esa pregunta salio de sus labios, si no queria al bebé ¿como la iba a querer a ella?

-¿casarme?- sonrió como si fuese un chiste - jamás me casaría en estos momentos vi.. - su mejilla fue volteada con violencia ante la mano femenina que impacto con ella.

-¡MALDITO!- rompió el llanto, nunca pensó que él, un joven lleno de buenos sentimientos se atreviese a pedirle semejante atrosidad -¡te odio!- cayó de rodillas a la fría grama - maldito - susurró con hilo de voz

\- lo siento - fue lo único que pudo decir - perdón, pero no puedo darte lo que me pides - la vió llorando en silencio estrujando la hierba, intento consolarla pero no podía, él no podía arriesgar su futuro por ella, no podía pelear por estar con ella ... no podía por que el tenía miedo. Se alejó y no miró atras, no podía - perdón - fue lo último que dijo para luego desaparecer entre la noche.

Videl sintió como si el mundo seble venia encima, ella estaba tan feliz por su embarazo, esa pequeña criatura los unía por siempre. Creyó que él estaría feliz... cuanto se equivocó. Alzó su mirada llorosa por donde él se había ido - jamás sabrás de mi - aseguró con dolor - jamás - las lagrimas aumentaban- mi bebé y yo no necesitamos nada de ti, eso teblo aseguro - con una promesa al aire se levantó decidida y con la frente en alto, si algo tenía ella eran las agallas para seguir adelante, si pudo superar la muerte de su madre, las enfermedades de su padre, las humillaciones de los ricos... ella superaría a Gohan y seria capaz de sacar adelante a su bebé.

.

.

.

.

Sé que tengo mas historias que actualizar pero esta ya la tenia en mente y pues decidí subirla. Espero que les guste y si es así por favor haganmelo saber )


	2. Chapter 2

Simplemente Videl

.

Dolida llevó sus manos a su vientre buscando apoyo en si misma , abrazando su fortaleza y debilidad al mismo tiempo . La pobre almohada habia sido asesinada de las maneras posibles para ella, arañazos, puñetazos y arrojadoa contra las paredes eran las causas de que su relleno quedara esparcido por el piso. Las lágrimas eran la mezcla del dolor, la decepción y el creciente rencor que su corazón comenzaba a despertar - no necesitamos a ese señor mi pedacito de cielo - dijo apenas audible. El mundo de Videl se vino en picada ,descendiendo con cada palabra que los labios de su "amado" habia dicho.

¿Abortar?

¡nunca!

¡jamas haría tal crimen!

Ningún ser humano tenia tal potestad sobre otro . La vida era lo más valioso que el humano podía tener , disfrutar cada día de todo lo bonito y lleno de pureza que el mundo mostraba no se comparaba con nada más que la valiosa vida misma . Videl deseaba con todo su corazón que su bebé disfrutara de una vida cómoda , sin ninguna carencia , sin ningún dolor .

Ella sabía que era tener hambre por que no había comida , conocía el frío por no tener ropa , conocía el suelo lleno de filosas rocas por no tener una cama digna . Ella no sabia que era jugar con verdaderos juguetes ; los de ella eran pedazos de madera y hojas simulando ser muñecos , el barro era la plastilina para crear casitas . La de ojos azules no permitiría que su retoño no disfrutase de lo que ella le brindaría , el pequeño ser en su vientre tendría todo lo que ella no tuvo y de eso , estaba segura - somos tu y yo mi vida , solos tu y yo - acto seguido sus ojos se cerraron llevándola al mundo de los sueños .

Con una opresión en el pecho y una sonrisa en el rostro ingresó Gohan a su hogar , bueno , a su mansión . La confusión, la culpa y el cariño hacia la morena se desataban en su mente como el tornado que se forma entre la tierra y el cielo , destruyendo todo a su paso y dejando pedazos de lo que antes adornaba el lugar . Unos brazos se colgaron de su cuello obligándolo a encorvarse -Hola hermano - saludo una bella chica dándole un beso en la mejilla .

\- Maroon - dijo a modo de saludo

\- Gohan ,¿estas bien? Te veo extraño -comentó ante la mirada décaida del chico .

\- si, es solo que ... ya sabes la universidad , licenciados y demás son los que me cansan con tanta cosa

-bueno , si tu lo dices , te creo - no muy convencida decidió no preguntar más - vamos la cena esta lista .

Maroon era la chica mimada de toda la familia , la hija menor de los Montenegro que conseguía lo que quería sin importar el coste , caprichosa y altanera ante los demás , no obstante adoraba a su familia y en especial a su hermano mayor Gohan .

\- mamá, papá - a modo de saludo procedieron a tomar sus respectivos asientos, él junto a su padre y ella a su madre .

\- ¿como les fue?- preguntó su madre con una cálida sonrisa .

\- bien -dijeron ambos

\- papá, mañana iré de compras ¿me das dinero?

-esta bien princesa - dijo él con un dejo de amabilidad .

\- no deberías de darle mas , Maroon hace tres días fuiste de compras

\- ya Gine, déjala además sus notas son excelentes

\- esta bien Bardock

Gine era la mujer mas dulce de toda su clase social , era la típica mujer de buenos sentimientos mientras que su esposo era todo lo contrario ; la clase social y prestigio era lo más importante, sin embargo tanto él como ella daban todo por su familia , Gohan y Maroon eran su razón de vivir .

\- ¿como te fue Gohan?

\- bien , obtuve un ocho en un corto sorpresa - dijo un poco animado

-¿ocho? Un Montenegro no saca menos de ocho cincuenta - la sonrisa se le borró ante lo dicho por su padre . Siempre quería ser el orgullo de Bardock y ponía todo de su parte para que así fuera , lamentablemente nunca recibía una palabra de aliento o de felicitaciones, nunca .

-Bardock

-¡no Gine! Gohan debe entender que debe ser el mejor de su clase , tal como yo lo fui en mi tiempo - dijo con molestia , él era el mejor médico de su país y como tal , su hijo debería ser igual o mejor aún .

-eso ya paso papá -contestó desganado .

\- eres un Montenegro -dió un manotazo causando un respingo en los demás - tienes que ser mejor que yo - alzó su dedo índice apuntándose a él y luego a su hijo .

\- trato de hacerlo papá - su tono de voz se iba alzando

\- no es suficiente

\- disculpen , me retiro - era mejor alejarse y no causar un problema mayor , si seguía escuchando los reproches de su padre estaba seguro que de su boca saldría un mar de palabras vulgares que sus amigos solían usar .

Se tiró a su cama suspirando como si el aire doliera en su pecho . Pasó sus manos por su rostro , sin duda ese no era su día y los que vendrían no serían mejores . Miró por su ventana las pocas estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno, esas enormes y lejanas estrellas que brillaban con más fuerza de lo normal , tal como aquel día en que conoció la piel más tersa de todas .

Flasback

 _Las llamas de la fogata ardían tanto como la mirada que los jóvenes se dedicaban . Gohan llevó a la campesina a pasar un día entero a la finca familiar , un hermoso lugar en donde la naturaleza les regalaba su mas hermosa faceta . Las estrellas brillaban con tan intensidad que se podían alcanzar tan solo alzar la mano . Videl quedó deslumbrada , no por la hermosura del lugar , no , ella conocía a la perfección la belleza natural , lo que la dejo muda fue el sentimiento que su corazón no podía contener . Gohan era todo lo que ella esperaba de un hombre , era el príncipe azul de los cuentos que leía la madre de su amiga ; apuesto , gentil , cariñoso , atento y un sin de cualidades más era lo que la había logrado enamorar , sin duda Gohan era el hombre perfecto ... pero todo tiene un lado malo._

 _Gohan vió en ella a una mujer pura y honesta , una mujer que era incapaz de no dejar mostrar sus sentimientos , totalmente distinta a las demás , a esas que los lujos eran lo más importante del mundo, viajes , cenas , joyas y demás era lo que le costaba llevárselas a la cama , muchas pasaron por su cuerpo , más ninguna tenían el efecto que ella lograba con solo un roce . Ella era Simplemente Videl._

 _Besó sus labios con la ternura desconocida que poseía , paso sus temblorosas manos por su silueta menuda y frágil , sintió las pequeñas manos posarse sobre su torso , sintió el jadeo contra sus labios ._

 _La ropa quedó tirada en el césped . La llama de la fogata aumentaba con cada caricia , con cada beso , con cada descubrimiento del otro cuerpo . El sudor bajaba de su frente hasta su pecho desnudo . Gohan seguía con su mirada el nacimiento y muerte de ésta deleitándose con el sonrojo y agitación de la morena , se posó entre sus piernas rompiendo la fina tela de su valiosa virginidad . Una , dos , tres y cuatro embestidas fueron el detonante que arrojó el mar viscoso en la fértil fuente de la de ojos azules ._

 _Abrazados con sonrisas de tontos enamorados yacieron sobre la manta de lana cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos - Gohan - dijo pasando la yema de sus dedos por la comisura de los labios del moreno causando que una sonrisa amplia brotara de ellos ._

 _\- videl - enredó sus dedos en los cabellos sueltos ._

 _\- soy feliz_

 _-yo también_

Fin Flasback

La sonrisa de idiota volvió a sus labios ante el recuerdo . Se borró al caer en la realidad... cruel , injusto y confusa realidad .

-videl - susurró al vacío - perdóname .

.

.

.

Hola! Bueno , decidí poner a Bardock y a Gine como padres de Gohan , se me hizo imposible ver a Goku como el anticuado y estricto padre , tampoco quise intercambiar papeles y poner a Milk como la madre ya que tampoco la puedo ver como la altanera y prejuiciosa que se preocupa por el nivel social .

Maroon será la hermana de Gohan ¡wo! Al principio puse a Bulma pero tengo pensado un mejor papel para ella , además esa chica es extrovertida y pues ... un tanto inteligente .

Esta vez voy a variar y pondré personajes inventados por mi , no me gusta mucho pero lo necesitaré así , y los apellidos no serán ni :Brief , Son ni Ouji , serán otros .

Gracias por leer .


	3. Chapter 3

**Simplemente Videl .**

 **.**

El sonido de la alarma lo sacó del mundo de los sueños . Con pesadez dirigió sus pasos a su diaria rutina . - Buenos días - saludó una vez tomando asiento . Gine y Maroon correspondieron al saludo con un beso en la mejilla . Bardock sólo le dio una mirada molesta .

Decidió ignorar - como de costumbre - los desprecios de su padre y desayunar .

\- oye Gohan ¿has visto a Krilin?- rompió el silencio la de cabellos celestes una vez que se dirigían a la universidad .

\- si , recuerda que es mí compañero y mejor amigo - contestó buscando donde estacionarse

\- ya , ¿y... tiene novia?- preguntó con con nervios .

\- si , es N18 -

-¿¡que?!, ¿¡N18!? - preguntó indignada .

\- si , llevan como dos meses saliendo

-¡hush! Hombres - se quejó cruzando sus brazos y dejandose caer en el asiento del copiloto -¿como pudo olvidarme tan rápido? - susurró

-lo terminaste de una manera cruel Maroon - le contestó tranquilo .- el pobre te rogó por una segunda oportunidad ¿y que hiciste?, le pusiste en su cara a Mark, eso , en mi opinión , fue cruel

-¿de que lado estas?

-del tuyo claro , pero eso no impide que te diga tus verdades hermanita

\- como sea , salgo a las tres - salió del auto sin esperar respuesta

Gohan sonrió viendo como su hermana se perdía entre la multitud de estudiantes , era engreída , altanera y un sin fin de defectos más , sin embargo la adoraba .

Una vez ingresado a la facultad un joven de corta estatura y cabello negro se acercó - Hola Gohan - saludó dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro .

\- que hay kri

Krilin Villareal era el único amigo que tenia , no como los demás que solo fingian lo que no son por el estatus social . Como tal , ambos sabían todo de la vida del otro . Desde niños fueron los mejores amigos pasando por las etapas que implicaba madurar y desarrollarse como hombres de bien - instruidos por sus padres - el joven salió por un tiempo con le hermana de su mejor amigo , la amaba con locura , le daba todo lo que ella quisiera y se merecía , Krilin soportaba todos sus caprichos , lamentablemente ella no vió eso y decidió ponerle punto final a su noviazgo . Él quedó deshecho .

\- no mucho ¿videl?- preguntó dándole un codazo con una mirada pícara . Gohan suspiró con pesar - ¿paso algo?

\- esta embarazada - soltó en un suspiro . ambos tomaron asiento en las butacas en donde recibían la clase - la dejé amigo

\- Gohan - posó su mano en el hombro del chico - no sé que decirte

\- soy un idiota , un cobarde , no soy un hombre - se recriminó.

\- ¿la amas?

\- yo... no lo sé, me siento bien con ella pero ¿amarla? No tengo idea - era cierto , la compañía de la de ojos claros era grata , cálida , acogedora , sin embargo Gohan no sabia que era amar a una mujer , para él la experiencia en el amor no existía , todas eran unas zorra baratas que se dejaban deslumbrar por lo brillante , aunque sólo fuese un pedazo de metal recién elaborado .

Videl ,con sólo pensar en ella sentía un ardor en su pecho , un ardor que le dolía en esos momentos , la culpa era grande y tormentosa , más no podía permitir que su familia se enterase de la estupidez que hizo ¿estupidez? Si , así lo veía , aún faltaban unos dos años para llegar a ser un doctor , dependía de sus padres en todo sentido , jamás había trabajado ya que no lo necesitaba . Su vida era acomodada y perfecta .

\- si no lo sabes , es mejor que la hayas dejado

\- me siento culpable

\- entiendo , es tu bebé amigo

Un bebé ¿que demonios haría él con un bebé? Sabía el proceso de la gestación , los malestares , los cambios físicos y psicológicos e incluso las anomalías que se podían presentar , pero nada más , él no sabía cómo cambiarlo , alimentarlo , acogerlo entre sus brazos , simple y sencillamente no sabia nada y dudaba que Videl supiera , sabía su historia por un pequeño resumen que le habia contado ; huérfana , hija única y sin estudios eran una manera de describirla , no sabia leer ¿como leería las instrucciones de la fórmula de la leche?, no sabia contar con exactitud ¿como sabría cada que cantidad se le daba la medicina? , no tenia ningún documento de identidad , estaba sola . La culpa se agrandaba a cada segundo .

\- lo sé

\- ¡Gohan!- una hermosa chica se abalanzó agarrandolo del cuello .

\- Ireza - dijo ocultando su desagrado hacia ella - me sofocas

\- lo siento , mira mañana hay un concierto y quería saber si tú me acompañarias - dijo pestañando varias veces .

\- yo...- sin saber cómo , una idea se le vino a la mente - esta bien , pasaré por ti - olvidar a Videl .

Krilin suspiró y le dirigió una mirada de reproche - no puedes usar a otra para olvidarla

\- lo intentaré

* * *

-india tenías que ser - le dijo sonriendo el viejo para cual trabajaba . Videl decidió decir la verdad a sus patrones sobre su estado de embarazo y , tal como lo veía venir la despidieron . El viejo verde no perdió oportunidad para echar ideas a su mujer exigiendo que la revisara por si no se llevaba algo de valor , o destruía algo a propósito .

\- no soy ninguna ladrona

-no me consta

\- por Diosito - dijo dando un beso en sus dedos y alzandolos como juramento . Él no mas río .

\- ten , me das lástima - le arrojó un sobre , videl lo abrió encontrándose con unos cien dólares y centavos . Menos de lo que merecía por hacer todo en esa enorme casa - es tu liquidación, perra - salió azotando la puerta .

Terminó de empacar sus poquitas cosas y salió de la mansión con la frente en alto , era pobre si , era ingenua e ignorante también , no obstante, era honesta , ella jamás robaría .

\- cuídate muchacha - le dijo la señora con ternura , aún con las patrañas de su esposo no pudo evitar compadecer a la de ojos cristalinos.

\- gracias señito - le dio un abrazo y salió buscando un lugar en donde vivir .

.

Llegó a un vecindario aledaño al centro de la ciudad . Se detuvo frente a la entrada de una posada que ofrecía una pieza por diez dólares al día . Ingresó y sin mucho esfuerzo localizó a la dueña del lugar .

-soy Bulma Brief - se presentó una mujer de cabellos cortos y ojos celestes, piel blanca , alta y delgada , vestida con un pantalón café y blusa blanca - soy la propietaria de esta posada

\- Videl Flores, pa' servirle a Dios y a usted - saludó efusiva - quería saber si pos , me puede alquilar la pieza

-¡claro que si! No es muy grande , pero si es solo para ti es más que suficiente

\- gracias señito ...

\- sólo dime Bulma cielo

\- pos gracias Bulma , el cuartito sólo será pa' mi y mi pedacito de cielo - decía tocando su vientre.

\- ¡oh! ¡que dicha! ¿y el padre?- preguntó mirando atrás de ella buscando una figura masculina

\- él, él. ..no yo - se entristeció . Bulma lo notó y sin pensarlo la abrazo -Señ... digo Bulma - dijo sorprendida por su gesto .

\- todo saldrá bien

Un abrazo tranquilizador , cariñoso y reconfortante era lo que tanto necesitaba .

\- ¡mami!- gritaron dos pequeñas criaturas jalando su camisa .

\- Trunks , Bra - se puso a su altura y los lleno de besos por toda la cara .

\- ¡mamá! - se avergonzaron ante la mirada de ternura con la que Videl los veía .

\- Videl , ellos son mis mellizos de cinco años , Trunks es mayor que Bra por dos minutos . Niños saluden

\- Buenas tardes señorita Videl - dijeron al unísono .

\- sólo diganme Videl

\- vayan y terminen sus tareas , querida ven y te muestro la pieza

Dos habitaciones unidas por el arco de una puerta eran la pieza en donde se encontraba una cama individual, una mesita de noche , una cómoda y una silla .

\- es grande - asombrada vió por las dos ventanas al estilo francesa - ¿porqué esta tan barata?

-en realidad , es la más pequeña que tenemos

-Muchas gracias Bulma , la cuidaré mucho

\- cuando quieras hablar con alguien solo llámame - dijo con sinceridad - te espero a las seis en mi casa

* * *

Una pila de bolsas de todo tipo era lo que Gohan acomodaba en la parte de los pasajeros del auto , Maroon era una adicta a las compras .

\- vamos a casa que tengo hambre - ordenó tomando asiento en el copiloto .

\- bien

Maroon tardó en darse cuenta que en realidad amaba a Krilin y verlo con N18 era una tortura para ella .

\- no pensé que los veríamos - dijo Gohan al verla ida viendo por la ventana .

\- ni yo

\- lo siento

\- descuida

Maroon ya tenia el plan perfecto para traerlo de nuevo a sus pies .- por cierto , me alegro de que aceptes salir con Ireza

\- si - susurró con solo un pensamiento ; Videl .

* * *

\- Videl ellos son nuestros vecinos ; Maria , ella es vidente

\- niña , veo muchas cosas en tu futuro - decía una señora de edad rodeándola

\- Milk , Goku y su pequeño Goten - presentó a una familia joven con un pequeño de unos cuatro años . Ellos sólo hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

\- un gusto

\- los hermanos Billy y bolo , digo Boby - corrigió ante la mirada de "ofendido" de un rubio - son del norte

\- a tus ordenes preciosa - dijeron al unísono levantando su sombrero de vaqueros .

\- Don Bruno y mi hermano Adrian

\- un placer ,alegría , euforia , una dicha conocerla pequeña criatura - saludo el señor de unos cincuenta años con una gran sonrisa .

\- gracias Don Bruno

\- es... un placer conocerla - Adrian era un joven atractivo de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y piel bronceada con un cuerpo que atraía al seco opuesto y como si no fuese poco , el chico tenía una encantadora sonrisa de comercial . Extendió su mano .

\- mucho gusto joven - correspondió y sintió un pequeño escalofrío al contacto .

Bulma sonrió .

.

.

.

Hola! Bueno , aquí un nuevo capítulo y como vieron ya salio Bulma , decidí poner a Trunks y a Bra como mellizos ya que se me hacia injusto sólo ponerlo a él.

Maroon planea algo y no será bueno .

Adrian será muy importante en toda la historia .

Espero les haya gustado . Cualquier cosa me la pueden decir .

Gracias!


End file.
